That Look In Your Eyes
by CrazyNeko09
Summary: When Damien finds out that Pip is trying to kill himself, he can no longer deny the feelings that he's been holding back all those years. But it's almost too late and Damien has to decide: Will he risk everything or will he let Pip, a mere mortal, die?
1. Nightmares

**Title: That Look In Your Eyes  
><strong>

**Pairing: Damien x Pip**

**Raiting: T**

**Author: Crazyneko09**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the characters in this story.**

**Chapter: Prolog**

**A/N: So here it finally is. The beginning of a new story that came to my mind.**  
><strong>I already have chapter one and two in progress. I can't wait to hear what you think, but I'll continue even if you all hate it, cause I've fallen in love with this story, trust me, it's going to get a lot better and exciting. And don't worry if you have questions, most of them will hopefully be answered in later chapter, as the story continues a lot will be explained that would give too much away yet.<strong>

**Nightmares  
><strong>

The sun was shining back then, making it the perfect day to go to the beach.  
>The kids of South Park, Colorado had other plans though. Eric Cartman was throwing one of his well known parties and everyone wanted to get in.<br>Everyone except for a certain blonde who was dragged here uninvited by a boy that couldn't possibly be any more different from the innocent British boy.  
>Black short hair that stood up slightly, dark eyes with the tiniest bit of red in them. Mysterios and lonesome Damien. From the very first moment Pip had been nice and just very Pip-like to the boy. Treating the new student like a friend, he had shown him the whole school and tried to make his first day easier than his own had been. Of course something like this would have drawn the attention from the other students.<br>How dare Pip keep the newcomer all to himself? He, who had no friends in school, except maybe Butters who was nice to everyone.  
>And so jealousy had finally taken over them, when they came up with a plan for the blonde boy standing now in Cartman's backyard.<br>Since the very first moment that Pip set foot on the garden they had been nothing but mean and back-stabbing to him.  
>Just minutes ago Clyde had told him that nobody wanted him here, making sure to trip the blonde up on the way though to the garden. Stumbling Pip had tried to keep balance, but failed ungracefully as he fell to the ground.<br>The other's were smirking as Pip wiped his hands on his jeans. Standing on his own two feet again he made sure to run as fast as his skinny legs would allow him to. Always searching for the black haired boy in the crowd of people who all gawked at him.  
>He almost ran into a surprised Wendy, who looked up at him concerned, "Pip is everything…", but he was already walking away, seeing Stan glaring at him from behind the girl.<br>He had to find Damien. And then he did.  
>His heart sunk to his feet and he gulped.<br>Damien was standing right next to Cartman. Leaning against a tree the boy looked up in the sky, obviously not listening to the boys who were talking about a game that was about to be sold next week.  
>As they saw Pip approaching they smiled cattily.<br>"Well, well who do we have here? I don't remember having invited you".  
>Pip winced, of course they couldn't just let him off like this.<br>"Hello Eric", he mumbled, as he turned to Damien, who had finally stopped looking into the sky.  
>"Damien", he tried getting the boys attention.<br>The black haired eyes looked back at him. Pip let out a sign of relief.  
>The students around them watched the two unlike boys curious.<br>Damien took two steps towards Pip, his eyes staring holes into the blonde, who seemed slightly intimidated now by the boy's evil aura.  
>"Damien?", Pip was shivering as he looked up in those dark eyes, with no warmth in them.<br>From around him he could hear someone shout, "Come on Damien, finish that loser".  
>He saw Cartman laughing and took a step backward.<br>"Damien please!", he could swear to see sparks in the other's eyes now.  
>"I think I've told you before <em>Pip<em>", he could finally hear Damien talking," you shouldn't get on my nerves. Go home".  
>Pip could only stare, "But Damien, I thought we were friends", bravely he took one step toward the boy.<br>A sad smile appeared on his face as he looked at the crowd of people who hated him.  
>"I like you Damien".<br>Damien's eyes looked surprised and Pip hoped that everything would be okay now, but then Damien's eyes darkened even more, until Pip thought that there was no white left.  
>His hands seemed to be on fire. Pip could feel the heat and froze.<br>"I don't need friends and I sure as hell don't need you!", Damien screamed as he pushed the blonde away.  
>Normally this would have ended in a scratch, but with Damien's hands still burning, the blonde screamed as he fell to the ground.<br>His coat that was probably already too warm for such a sunny day, had been burned as it made contact with the flames.  
>Hastily the boy threw it to the ground. The shock was still there as he searched his body for any wounds or injuries.<br>Tears shining in his blue eyes he looked up, but the devil had already left.

Damien woke up panting. Those blue eyes, would they ever stop haunting him?  
>All the hurt, all the pain. He had to go through this nearly every day since he left South Park back then. The blonde boy was haunting him in his dreams, making sure that Damien would never forget the look, he put in those beautiful eyes. Damien couldn't understand why he had those dreams in the first place, he was a demon, god damn it!<br>His whole existents was evil, he didn't do good and he didn't feel remorse, but still years later, he just couldn't forget the boy from back then. He had hurt him. Pip had been the first mortal who had been nice to him and Damien had taught him a lesson that he would never forget. Don't befriend with demons.  
>The way that the word "friend" had left the blondes mouth so easily, it had made him angry.<br>Friends? What a pathetic excuse for boredom. He didn't need friends.  
>They made you weak and vulnerable, that way he only had to take care of himself.<br>He wouldn't have to worry about someone else. But then, why couldn't he forget that certain boy?  
>Damien signed, as he threw the covers to the ground. Still in his boxers he left the bed.<br>Looking in the mirror right next to the wooden door, he examined himself.  
>His hair with the new dyed red tips at the end, that made him look even more demonic, were standing to all sides. His dark purple eyes had a provoking gleam in them. His body had changed most from back then. Damien had become wide shouldered and tall.<br>He had muscles, were they should be, but he was far from being a muscle wonder.  
>He didn't need a six pack to make the girls and boys in hell drool.<br>As he crossed the huge room with all the cupboards and the enormous corner sofa and the little bar with various alcoholic drinks on them, he finally made his way to the dresser.  
>A red giant, that he got as a present from his father once, because he loved everything red.<br>He picked out a jeans that was supposed to look like has had its days, with its washed out colors and some holes in it, even thought it has never been worn and a black belt.  
>He smirked, "<em>Perfect<em>".


	2. Decisions

**Title: That Look In Your Eyes**

**Pairing: Damien x Pip**

**Raiting: T**

**Author: Crazyneko09**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the characters in this story.**

**Chapter: Chapter One**

**A/N: So here it is, the first chapter. Just to make sure that I didn't confuse someone. The "nightmare" that Damien had, was of course a flashback. It was the day, that he left South Park, the day when he hurt poor 9-year old Pip.**

**Decisions**

"Damien honey, breakfast is ready", he could hear his father shout. The boy rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. He was used to waking up like this. Not only was his father openly gay, he was also the biggest fag that Damien's ever met. Dressing up in pink whenever the opportunity arose, he was more like a mother to Damien.  
>But the teenager didn't care.<br>He accepted his father the way he was. Not that he would admit that, though.  
>Walking down the stone stairs into the kitchen, he couldn't help but to think about his dream again. To be true he haven't had that one in a while, and the dark haired teen had hoped that it was finally over, but no.<br>Why did it have to be today? Was there a scheme for this kind of thing?  
>Did the nightmares only haunt him when something was wrong? But what was wrong?<br>Today would be a normal day, he'd meet some guys, chat with some girls and fulfill his obligations as a demon.  
>So it had to be by chance, there was no reason for those dreams to get on his nerves, the way they did, right?<br>As he entered the kitchen, his father was already sitting on the big table. The torches on the walls created a comfortable light. Damien hated those bright lights that were used on earth in every house. His father smiled at him.  
>"Did you sleep well?", he let his son sit down before waiting for him to answer.<br>"Not really", Damien muttered.  
>"Was it that dream again?".<br>"Maybe".  
>Satan chuckled.<br>"Everyone dreams you know. Just because you were born here doesn't mean we can't dream. Are you embarrassed because you were having nightmares?".  
>"Of course not! I just don't know why I keep having this dream, it doesn't make sense".<br>Satan waited before he answered, he knew how easily his son got angry and he missed having those conversations.  
>"It's about this boy, right?".<br>But Damien only glared at him. He reached for his plate and stuffed various foods on it.  
>His father signed and began eating in silence.<br>Damien wasn't mad, just frustrated, both of them knew that.  
>As he chewed on his toast, he thought about what his father had said. It wasn't the fact that he was having nightmares that bugged him, it was not knowing what his dream was all about.<br>It was a memory of his past, even though some things sometimes changed in his dream it was always this version that made him wake up. It always ended with the blonde boy looking up at the real Damien who had to go through this nightmare day after day. The dream Damien had already vanished.  
>It didn't make sense!<br>"Damien, there was something I wanted to ask you. It's about a little favor that you could do for me", Satan smirked.  
>"What is it dad?".<br>"I have something that I want to do today, because of it I won't be able to discharge the list".  
>Damien froze. His father always had to take care of the new souls that would enter hell. There was a list, were all the names of the people committing a sin would appear, minutes before they did. His father's job was it, to be there at that time and make sure that the boy or girl would find hisher way into hell.  
>All in all, it wasn't pretty. No one wanted to end up in hell.<br>And Damien sure as hell never thought that he'd have to be the one to force them.  
>"Can't you take care of the list, after your date?", Damien tried.<br>"That won't be possible, because I won't make it home until midnight and it's not a date Damien. Believe me I wouldn't have you do this because of some date".  
>"Then why?".<br>Satan signed as he closed his eyes.  
>"There's something I have to talk about with god".<br>Of course, Damien couldn't say anything to that. What could be more important? Certainly not his son, who didn't want to do his father a favor.  
>"Alright, I'll do it".<br>"Thank you honey, I know you wouldn't disappoint me", he smiled down at his son.  
>Damien only shrugged. "Where is it?".<br>His father pointed to the kitchen counter. A white glassine paper was lying on it. Slowly he stood up and took the paper, making his way through the kitchen.  
>There were names appearing at the bottom of the paper, written in red letters.<br>Names of people that he didn't know. People he would soon get to know.  
>Suddenly he felt uneasy, as something struck his eye. A name. A name that he knew all too well.<br>"What is this all about?", he turned around to his father in shock.  
>His smile became sad. "I thought you might know, you're the one with the weird dreams".<br>The teenager froze. That was a joke, it had to be. There was no way, Pip was going to hell.  
>There was no one who was more angel-like than Pip, he'd never do anything…evil.<br>"There must be some mistake. That boy could never be a sinner. He couldn't even hurt a fly back then".  
>But his father only shook his head. "The list never makes mistakes".<br>"Pip would never hurt someone, he doesn't have the guts!", the boy screamed.  
>"He doesn't have to. There are more ways to end up in hell".<br>It took Damien some time to realize what his father was implying.  
>"He wouldn't….!".<br>"Because his life is perfect and he has a lot of friends?" his father's voice had a soothing tone.  
>It made sense. It all made sense. Pip was really going to kill himself.<br>Did Damien care?  
>He did.<br>But why?  
>Something like this happened every day, it had never bothered him before. But this was different.<br>Why?  
><em>Because I owe him.<br>_The words wouldn't leave him alone. He owed it to Pip. Was that why the boy was haunting him in his sleep? Was he supposed to save him all along….because he owed him?  
>That was madness! It didn't make any sense.<br>But Damien knew that he couldn't just sit here, no matter what he would decide in the end, he had to get there. He had to see Pip, those nightmares, they couldn't go on like this. He had to confront the boy.  
>He would know what to do then.<br>Folding the list he let it fall into his jeans pocket. He rushed to his room, searching for a T-shirt and put the first one that he could find on.  
>He had to get there in time, he just had to.<br>Running down the stairs, his father followed him.  
>"You're going to interfere, aren't you?".<br>"Didn't you knew that from the moment you asked me to do you that favor?".  
>He could hear his father laugh.<br>"I suppose".  
>Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Damien turned around.<br>"The thing you have to talk to about with god, it doesn't by any chance have anything to do with this, does it?".  
>Satan looked at his son, smirking, "That would be more than suspicious, don't you think?".<br>But Damien didn't have time for this.  
>He went on and opened a pitch black door, with a warning sign written on it.<br>He could hear the sizzling noises that the portal made.  
>Huge and dangerous it stood in the middle of the room.<br>Ready to take Damien wherever he wanted.  
>"Be careful Damien and whatever you do listen to your heart".<br>That was what Damien was most afraid of at the moment: his heart, which was pounding like crazy. He felt like it would betray him today.  
>Knowing that, he still took that one step forward and disappeared into the portal.<br>"I'm so proud of you my son", but he was already on his way into the unknown.


	3. Memories

**Title: That Look In Your Eyes**

**Pairing: Damien x Pip**

**Raiting: T (Warning: Blood in this chapter :O ;) )  
><strong>

**Author: Crazyneko09**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the characters in this story.**

**Chapter: Chapter Two**

**A/N: 24th April 2012  
>It's been a while since I last updated anything. But I'm glad I'm back. I really want to continue and finish this story :)<br>Also this is an update, so thanks to all of the people who already commented :)**

**Memories**

Damien hated waiting more than anything else in the world.  
>He wasn't patient; he was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted it.<br>But even the son of Satan had to take a deep breath and wait once in a while.  
><em><strong>'Hurry up!' <strong>_, Damien thought furious.  
>Right now he would have given everything that he owned in order to make the portal work faster.<br>Instead of saving Pip he was stuck in some kind of parallel universe. To make things even worse, the strange world that he was stuck in, was showing him various flashbacks of Pips life.  
>This step was usually done in order for Satan to get a first impression of the human that was about to enter hell.<br>Normally you'd see horrible things portrayed in front of you. Murder, rape, nothing that his father or Damien hadn't seen before.  
>But Pip's memories were different. There were various sequences of him being alone in a room that Damien assumed must have been his bedroom. Scenes of him being chased by that fat kid and another memory where Pip was looking at a photograph of a young woman. She was holding a little baby in her arms, and her blond hair reminded him of Pip.<br>But there was another flashback that drew the devils attention.  
>Slowly he took one step forward. As he touched the image, he felt himself being pulled into it.<br>His eyes needed a second to adjust themselves, before taking in the new scene.  
>Snow was falling down and Damien automatically began to shiver. Wearing only a T-shirt, he felt very exposed to the cold.<br>There were huge trees all around him, and it was getting dark.  
><em>Where was Pip?<em> He hadn't spotted him yet.  
>Then something red caught his attention, and he froze.<br>Blood. He could smell it too. He knew that irony scent all too well, after all he had grown up with it.  
>Then he heard a soft whimper coming from behind him.<br>Damien knew that this was only a flashback, he knew that there was no way he could help the boy.  
>No way that he'd be able to change any events that had already occurred.<br>But he'd be damned if he just stood there and did nothing.  
>As fast as his demonic powers would allow him to he spun around and ran into the direction that he hoped he'd find Pip.<br>There was another whimper.  
>Damien began to run faster, his feet touching the ground with inhuman speed.<br>His breath came out in little puffy clouds, but he couldn't care less at that moment.  
>He wouldn't allow himself to think of anything else than the blond boy, who was so persistently haunting him.<br>And that's when he saw him.  
>Damien stopped and just stared for a second.<br>There he was. The boy that he just didn't seem to be able to forget.  
>He was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree.<br>Damien saw that he was shivering, he noticed that his hair had grown longer, that his eyes were closed, yet all of it didn't matter, because all that Damien could stare at, was the knife in Pip's right hand.  
><em>NO! NO!...<em>  
>Automatically his gaze went down to Pip's wrist. There was blood, but the wound couldn't be very deep, there simply wasn't enough blood.<br>No major damage was done here, nothing that Damien wasn't able to fix.  
>Relief took over Damien. Pip was going to make it. He was going to be okay…<br>Damien took another step forward as Pip's head began to rise.  
>It nearly broke Damien's heart, to see the blonde teen like this.<br>His blue eyes that used to shine just looked tired, he looked as if he'd been crying, but had eventually given up.  
>Then he whispered something that Damien was only barely able to make out.<br>"I really thought he would come back…" , there was a sad smile on the blondes lips.  
>Damien felt a pain in his chest. He hadn't felt that way before, but he already knew what it meant.<br>Guilt.  
>After all these years.<br>Pip still…  
>He still believed in him.<br>Why?..  
><em>"'I thought we were friends'"<em>  
><em>"'friends"'…"'friends"'…<em>  
>Damien was frozen, he felt like his whole world was slowly falling apart.<br>Everything that he believed in, it was all turned upside down, by just one mere human.  
>Damien wanted to shake the boy.<br>Wanted to tell him that he was a demon, scream at him that there was no way they were ever going to be _friends_!  
>But he was eventually pulled back into a cruel reality when he saw Pip bring down the knife again.<br>This time he looked determined, almost as if he wanted to…  
>"PIP!", Damien screamed as he ran the last meters.<br>He felt an earthquake-like feeling shaking the ground and then he knew that the flashback was over.  
>He was able to interfere again!<p> 


	4. Feelings

**Title: That Look In Your Eyes**

**Pairing: Damien x Pip**

**Raiting: T**

**Author: Crazyneko09**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the characters in this story.**

**Chapter: Chapter Three**

Feelings

Everything was happening way too fast.  
>Just a second ago he had been alone. Then suddenly out of nowhere, a boy had materialized.<br>Dark messy hair that slightly stood up, purple eyes, that looked determined. Pip would have recognized those eyes anywhere. No matter how many years would pass, he would never be able to forget those dark terrifying eyes that now appeared to be glowing in a dark reddish color.  
>For just a second he felt as if the world had stopped spinning. The snow that was falling down, stopped its process in midair, the birds stopped singing and their gazes met.<br>Light blue eyes meeting dark purple eyes. Heaven and hell colliding.  
>But then he noticed that the other boy was moving. Reaching out with his long and slender hand, the devil attacked.<br>The blond boy felt the knife being yanked out of his hand, felt the weight of the other boy crushing him, as he fell down, landing on top of him.  
>Just a second ago he was sure that this would be the end.<br>Pip hadn't been scared then, but looking at the dark haired boy leaning over him now, he suddenly felt afraid. Damien looked furious.

Damien threw the knife as far away as he could. It had cut into his hand when he had gripped it, leaving a trail of blood trickling down his wrist.  
>But the demon couldn't care less at that moment, he didn't even bother looking at his wound.<br>"What the hell are you doing?", he screamed looking down at the boy who had been haunting his dreams for too long.  
>The first thing that Damien noticed was that Pip had changed a lot. He had gotten taller, he was probably only a head shorter than Damien now.<br>His hair had also grown, it stopped just slightly at his shoulders. His face had lost a lot of its carefree expression, it looked harder somehow. Like the face of someone who had gone through a lot of pain.  
>There was a small scar at Pip's temple. Barely visible, like it had vanished long ago, but he could still make the thin lines out.<br>It made Damien wonder what Pip had gone through since he left.  
>He felt a sudden wave of guilt, which was of course ridiculous.<br>It wasn't his job to watch over the boy.  
>Pips eyes filled with tears again, he looked tired. For a second Damien wondered if the blond boy was going to pass out.<br>"Damien", he then felt arms around his neck. Felt the sticky blood making contact with his skin, yet he didn't push the boy away.  
>He didn't know why, but for some reason, it felt right holding him like this, so he just let the younger boy cry in his arms.<br>He could feel Pip shuddering, he was skinny, too skinny for Damien's taste.  
>"You're hurt", he could hear Pip say after some time. He sounded scared, there was honest concern in his voice.<br>Damien shrugged.  
>"It's nothing", he answered, slowly becoming his old self again. His wound would heal in no time.<br>"I'm more worried about you".  
>Pip's eyes looked confused. "You worry about me?".<br>Damien could have slapped himself for saying something so stupid. Why was he being so weak around the boy?  
>Damien glared at Pip, grabbing his injured arm.<br>"Ow", the blond boy winced.  
>"Hold still", the devil said.<br>Still he felt guilty for being so rough, so he was being extra careful as he examined the cut.  
>Looking at the wound Pip had made, he let out a relieved sigh. The wound wasn't that deep.<br>Still it must have taken Pip a lot of courage to go through with it and it looked like it hurt.  
>He wouldn't die from it, but Pip was still losing blood and Damien didn't think that he would be conscious for much longer if he didn't stop the bleeding.<br>He didn't want to risk him fainting now that he had made sure that the boy was safe.  
>Safe…<br>Had he saved him?  
>And how would that change him?<br>Them..?  
>Would there be consequences?<br>Would his father be mad about him interfering?  
>Damien didn't know why and it scared him a whole lot too, but the truth was, he didn't care.<br>Pip was safe.  
>That was all that mattered.<br>He didn't care about anything else…at least for now.  
>He gently touched the wound, and heard Pip suck in a breath.<br>"I'm going to have to use fire now", Damien said, as he saw Pip's eyes widen.  
>He knew what the blond boy was imagining, because he was thinking about it too.<br>The incident 9 years ago. The hatred in his own eyes, the angst clearly visible on Pip's face, the fire, a scream…, Damien closed his eyes, trying to ban the images from his memory.  
>"Listen to me Pip, I'm not going to hurt you again. You can trust me with this", he said opening his eyes again, the images gone.<br>Pips gaze didn't leave Damien's for a second.  
>"I trust you".<br>He had no reason to believe him.  
>Yet he did.<br>Damien almost wanted to thank him, but stopped himself in the last second.  
>Instead he closed his eyes and focused on the wound.<br>His hand was hot, he could feel the flame beginning to materialize in his hand.  
>Pip was gasping, yet he didn't pull away.<br>Carefully Damien let the flame touch Pip's wrist.  
>"It doesn't even hurt", he could hear Pip say amazed.<br>Damien almost smirked.  
>Of course it didn't hurt.<br>The flame was meant to heal not to damage.  
>Though he never used that kind of power before, he still knew how to heal with it.<br>Back then he never understood why his father had made him learn how to use his healing powers, but now he was happy that he had taught him.  
>The flame was already retreating, and as Damien closed his hand it vanished.<br>He opened his eyes again, and was amazed to see that the wound had healed.  
>He knew that this would happen, but had never seen it done before.<br>Demons weren't meant to heal.  
>They were meant to destroy.<br>Yet he had healed Pip.  
>What did that make him?<br>He looked up at Pip, who didn't seem to believe it either.  
>"I didn't know you could do this", there was admiration in his voice.<br>"Well it's not like it's something to brag about. Demons aren't exactly meant to HEAL. We're better at destroying things", there was no amusement in his voice, it was a fact after all.  
>"Well I thought it was pretty impressing", Pip whispered.<br>He seemed tired, almost closing his eyes as he spoke.  
>The devil sighed. He was so not used to this. Standing up, he held one of his hands out, for the younger boy to take.<br>Pip looked at him skeptical.  
>"Come on, you're freezing, also you just tried to kill yourself and got your clumsy ass saved by some hot guy, who hasn't got all day to play around. I actually have other things that I should be doing right now, you know? And you need to get some rest, so just take my hand and stop blushing".<br>This of course made Pip blush even more, but he still took Damien's hand. Standing on his own two feet again, he felt wobbly.  
>Damien's hand landed on his back, preventing him from falling backwards into the snow.<br>"Careful here. I did say you should rest, but the forest hardly seems like a good place to sleep".  
>Damien grinned.<br>"Damien?".  
>"Huh?", the devil looked down at Pip, who had a faint smile on his lips.<br>"Thank you".


	5. Flashbacks

**Title: That Look In Your Eyes**

**Pairing: Damien x Pip**

**Raiting: T**

**Author: Crazyneko09**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the characters in this story.**

**Chapter: Chapter Four**

**Flashbacks**

"Damien?"  
>"Huh?", the devil looked down at the blonde teen, who had a faint smile on his lips.<br>"Thank you", Pip said closing his eyes.

He felt so tired, so very tired...

...

**Several hours later…**

Even before Pip opened his eyes he knew that something was off. The soft fabric that was wrapped around his body was not his own blanket, the pillow was huge and he felt like he might get sucked into it, if he didn't change his position. The room smelt of smoke and cinnamon, a weird combination, but not an unpleasant one. More like someone had lit a candle and left some cookies on the windowsill.  
>When Pip finally did open his eyes, he saw red walls, a sparkling chandelier and a huge fireplace opposite the bed that he was laying in.<br>Now he was absolutely sure, that he was not at home.  
>The whole room expressed luxury. His adoptive parents couldn't afford such an expensive lifestyle.<br>Then whose home was it?  
>Pip couldn't remember. The last thing that he could think of was him leaving home, he was mad, confused, and even a bit scared. What had happened?<br>When Pip lifted the covers, he let out a scream. His arm!  
>There was dried blood, a lot of it. What in the world did he do, did somebody else do?<br>Carefully he touched the wound, but there was nothing, not even a scratch.  
>"Impressive isn't it?"<br>Pip jumped when he heard a deep voice, coming from one side of the room.  
>A dark figure was leaning in the doorway.<br>He had black hair and dark, almost purple eyes. He wore no shirt and he was grinning at Pip like he had just told a good joke.  
>Who was that man?!<br>"Who are you? And what have you done to me?!", Pip managed to stutter.  
>He suddenly felt very small and vulnerable.<br>Did that man hurt him? And if so, why was there no wound?  
>"Me? You're the one who thought it would be a good idea to play with mama's kitchen knife. Seriously Pip, stop looking at me like I'm some kind of predator", the dark-haired man took a few steps forward.<br>Pip winced.  
>The stranger stopped.<br>"Seriously Pip, what's wrong? Did the flames hurt you? Did something go wrong?", he really did look concerned.  
>"Flames?", Pip whispered, "Was there some kind of accident?"<br>Damien looked baffled.  
>"Please say that this is a joke", his hands formed themselves into fists.<br>Suddenly he looked very helpless to Pip, but that impression soon changed, when the stranger's fist hit the wall. Whaaam!  
>A hole. Pip could not believe it. Fuck! There was actually a hole in the wall, and the man didn't even flinch.<br>"I didn't mean to anger you….Please…I just wanna go home", Pip whispered.  
>The stranger began to laugh, it sounded fake though.<br>"After what you just did, the risk you took, just to see me again. You suddenly just want me to leave?! I just fucking saved you're life. You….forget it.  
>I should have known better…You're free to go wherever you want. I don't care. I won't come back", the stranger didn't scream, but Pip still got goosebumbs.<br>'He really is angry at me', he thought.  
>'But why? He said something about saving my life. Why can't I remember?'<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm…", but the stranger was already walking out of door.  
>"Wait", Pip heard himself say.<br>He didn't know why, but the scene reminded him of something.  
>Had something like this already happened to him?<br>"Ahhh, this is all so confusing!", frustrated Pip threw the golden covers to the ground.  
>As his bare feet made contact with the laminated floor he shivered.<br>He felt tired and vulnerable, but he tried to suppress that feeling.  
>The stranger didn't seem like a bad man. He really seemed hurt, betrayed.<br>Pip tried to hide his fear, but failed. Still that didn't stop him from running to the door. But once he was there he stopped.  
>There was a flash of memory.<br>He was a child, there were a lot of people around him. He was lost. And just as scared as he was now. He was searching for something…or was it someone?  
>Pip suddenly felt very wobbly. When the image slowly faded, he blinked.<br>What was that all about?  
>Had that really happened? And why couldn't he remember?<br>The stranger had called him by his name, he obviously knew him.  
>He couldn't be bad, right?<br>Pip sighed.  
>'I hurt him. If I don't open that door right now, I'm no better than all those people who bully me'.<br>Carefully the blonde boy pushed the door open.  
>The hallway was empty.<br>The stranger was nowhere in sight.  
>Pip suddenly felt helpless.<br>He had felt this way before.  
>The memory came back to him. He was that little boy again.<br>People were looking at him funny. There was Cartman. He said that Pip had not been invited, that he shouldn't be here, but there was also another person, leaning against a tree.  
>Black short hair that slightly stood up, dark eyes with the tiniest bit of red in them.<br>Pip cringed.  
>„Damien!"<br>Another memory came back to Pip. He held a knife in his hand, brought it down to his wrist. The pain and the fear and then a hand that had stopped him. Damien on top of him, screaming.  
>Pip felt the tears well up in his eyes.<br>How could he have said such nasty things to Damien?  
>Oh poor Damien. He had saved him. After all those years, he came.<br>He hadn't forgotten him.  
>Panicked Pip began to run down the corridor.<br>"Please don't be gone. I'm so sorry!", but there was no answer.  
>He opened another door to his left. The room behind it was huge, moonlight was shining through the windows, illuminating the room.<br>Pip almost wanted to turn around, but stopped when he heard a sound.  
>"Damien?"<br>Carefully he took a step forward.  
>"I'm so sorry Damien. I was so happy when you appeared. You see, I wasn't bluffing, I was really going to take my life….Since you left, life hasn't really changed much for me. People here don't like me", the blonde boy laughed, "Who am I kidding, they hate me. The couple that took me in, well I am grateful for them taking me in, but they're never at home and when they are they just keep to themselves. I think they regret their decision of taking me in. They…well, it doesn't matter. I never forgot you, you know? The way you used to let me follow you around. We weren't friends I knew that, but you never pushed me around, you never insulted me, you just let me be myself you know? We sometimes even talked back then. You told me about your home. I didn't believe you back then, well not until you almost burned me that is…", Pip's voice begian to shiver.<br>He was looking for words, but suddenly felt very alone standing in this big dark room.  
>"I'm sorry".<br>Pip jumped when he heard Damien's voice coming from behind him.  
>How did he get there so fast?<br>Hectically the blonde boy turned around.  
>He gasped when his face almost made contact with the devils.<br>Damien's eyes were calm though.  
>"Damien", Pip whispered,"You're really here".<br>At that the demon chuckled.  
>"Yes I am. And I meant what I just said Pip. I really am sorry", the playfulness had left his voice, "I shouldn't have hurt you….but the flames I used back then, you have to believe me, they were minor. They couldn't possibly leave any marks, they were hot yes, but they weren't meant to damage, just to keep you….away from me".<br>He looked into Pip's eyes.  
>"I know. There was no wound or scar, well a few scratches from my clumsy fall yes, but not from the flames".<br>Pip tried to smile, but failed.  
>"I know you don't like me, I just thought that maybe…we could, you know talk?"<br>Damien nodded. "I think that would be about time".  
>"Really?", there was hope in Pip's eyes.<br>The dark haired boy laughed. "Yes really, Pip. I'm not going to run away, not tonight".  
>"But you are going to leave", the excitement left Pip's face.<br>Damien sighed. Not answering the blonde boy he walked into another corner of the room. Pip could make out the outlines of another bed. Was this another bedroom? This place really was huge!  
>Without being invited to join Damien on the bed, the blonde boy bravely walked over there, only to pause when he reached the man.<br>"Can I join you?", Pip managed to stutter.  
>"Oh stop being so polite all the time. Just sit down already", but Damien was only joking, he wasn't really mad.<br>"Alright then", the blonde teen said, before sitting down next to Damien.  
>An awkward silence was beginning to fill the room.<br>Well awkward to Pip at least. Damien was welcoming the silence. The teenager had given him a lot to think about.  
>The older boy was tired, he wanted to go back home.<br>But looking at Pip who looked very lost in the big room and seeing the dried blood, he knew that he wasn't going to go home anytime soon.  
>He couldn't leave him alone, not like this.<br>Damien had saved Pip, so now he was responsible for him.  
>Or was he?<br>Hadn't he already done enough?  
>"Damien?".<br>"Huh?", the dark haired boy asked taken aback.  
>"Well...I was just wondering where we are? Is it far away from where I live?"<br>"I suppose it is. We're in Germany, this is one of my father's…well houses. This is where he is staying when he is visiting earth".  
>"Have you been there lately? I'm sorry, it's none of my…".<br>"No I haven't been to earth since then", Damien interrupted.  
>"Oh".<br>"Look Pip", Damien said facing the blonde teen, "I didn't know that I left such a lasting impression on you. I know that I hurt you, trust me I do. I've had countless nightmares of that day when I left South Park , but I can't change the past, even if I wanted to".  
>"You had nightmares?", Pip looked startled.<br>"Oh Pip, when are you going to start believing me? I AM sorry. I don't know what you want me to do. So I'll just be honest with you. Yes I will be leaving soon, but not until I made sure that you're okay. Not until then".  
>Damien felt tired, using his healing powers had taken a lot of strength and he really needed to rest, but taking care of Pip had seemed more important.<br>But he couldn't stop the yawn.  
>Pip chuckled. "You should go and rest now".<br>Damien grinned though his yawning. "You gonna sing me to sleep?"  
>"No, but I'll make sure nobody hurts you", Pip winked.<br>Good, Damien thought. It's nice to see him having fun for once.  
>"Alright then, you're free to use the other bed or this one. If you feel lonely that is", the dark haired boy said teasing the blonde.<br>"Well it is a huge bed, so if you don't mind the sharing".  
>"Trust me I don't. I have shared my bed with a lot of people, including men", Damien said, still grinned.<br>"Oh", Pip blushed, "I didn't mean it that way. I don't want to have …sexual intercourse with you Damien", Pip stuttered, but he didn't get to finish his sentence, because Damien started to burst out laughing.  
>"Sexual intercourse. God you're just too innocent. Don't worry, your clothes aren't going anywhere tonight".<br>When Damien stopped laughing, to look at a blushing Pip he added, "I would never take advantage of you Pip. Never".  
>Pips gaze met Damien's.<br>"I didn't think you would. I was just shocked for a second, because I thought that…".  
>"That I wanted you in that way? Oh Pip you're cute. Trust me, if I wanted you in that way, I would already have you on your back, asking you for your permission to …sleep with you. It's just that I don't hit on men, who just fainted and lost a lot of blood. Go to sleep now, you're horniness is making me feel uncomfortable", Damien mocked, letting himself fall into the cushions.<br>"I'm not horny! You just made that up!".  
>"Of course I did. And now get to sleep Pip", Damien said yawning.<br>"God you're frustrating". Pip said, trying to hide his smile.  
>"Sleep!"<p> 


End file.
